


Nothing new

by spicytrianglefromouterspace (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, High School, Homophobia, Other, POV First Person, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Teen Angst, Transphobia, having a crush and being cheesy about it, personal, strong sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spicytrianglefromouterspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pathetic teen faces High School dilemmas. Written like crap with inproper grammar and absolutely no point. It's a personal work and not intended to have any poetic value or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing new

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sad for this to be my first published work under this pseud here
> 
>  
> 
> If someone really reads it: be warned. It's confusing and will probably make you angry. My writing style sucks. But it's meant to be raw, choppy and anything else that it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Also english is not my first language and I apologize for incorrect grammar, weird phrasing, etc.

It’s in english class and we’re playing a game. I don’t know what it’s called but we have to move all the tables to fit the chairs circle-like in the middle of the classroom. I hate this kind of games. I’ve played them countless times in elementary school or whatever. Some time more like a fucking decade has passed since then and I’m not interested in repeating this kind of stuff. Now she’s explaining the instructions. I like her but why do we have to keep doing that childish stuff? Of course it would be fun with _other_ people but not with these assholes. Why do I keep thinking of them like that, they haven’t done anything to me. _I’m_ such an asshole.

It turns out it's this kind of game where one person says a statement and to whomever fits this statement has to get up and find a new place. You know, where there’s this fight-like hurry between the students who gets to sit on an already warmed up-from-someone-else’s-butt-chair. 

It’s not that bad yet. Pretty fun, one could say. Now it’s this girl’s turn. I don’t think too bad of her but she’s making me uncomfortable with her hanging out with the 'cool kids' and being loud and what not. Her statement is _"_ I’m a girl" which means whoever shares this trait has to get up and join the fight for another chair. Crap, that means _I_ have to get up too. But wait, this asshats making fun of another asshat, encouraging him to get up too, because you know, _ha ha_ , he’s a _girl_. Because Femininity is degrading and so are _you, haha_. Please shut the fuck up and go dip your head in your own piss at the toilet. Just … **shut up**.

I made it and I’m currently sitting on another person’s chair, preheated from their buttcheeks, how delightful. The asshat who has been made fun of didn’t stand up because he’s _definitely_ not a girl. _Ha ha, this would be gay!_  
How fun it is to be constantly degraded for being feminine but how lucky I am that this doesn’t concern me with my boobs and bleeding uterus because of course that means I’m a girl!

Next statement that upsets me is "I’m wearing nail polish" and asshat#2's response to revenge his manhood is: "means every girl has to get up lol" okay now to not cause any contradictions that might ruin my precious classmate’s innocent heteronormative view on society; first; _I am a girl_ , second; _I don’t wear any nail polish_. Crap!  
I know it’s a joke but poor little me has to keep this facade up and I'm already confusing myself about it. Leads to me not getting up; but don't worry my dear asshats, I’m still a girl ... don’t worry.

**Author's Note:**

> You really made it? Congrats.
> 
> If you can't figure it out (and I'm really sorry for none of the characters being named), the POV person a.k.a. the pathetic teen is assigned female at birth but doesn't necessarily identify as female which is causing them some (inner) trouble. But they are okay with presenting as such since they would never have the courage to openly be genderqueer.
> 
> Apart from it all, thank you for reading and I'd be glad if you at least enjoyed it a tiny bit.


End file.
